Flower Pot
The Flower Pot is a plant that is only recommended on Roof levels. It allows you to place a plant on an otherwise unplantable surface, much like the Lily Pad's use in Pool levels. While it is intended for use on the Roof, they can still be planted on a regular ground tile, but they cannot be placed on Lily Pads, probably because they are too heavy. They also cannot contain Grave Busters, Spikerocks, and Spikeweeds. Suburban Almanac Entry Flower Pot Flower Pots let you plant on the roof. Special: allows you to plant on the roof "I'm a pot for planting. Yet I'm also a plant. HAS YOUR MIND EXPLODED YET?" Cost: 25 Recharge: fast Usage First place in a Roof-based column, and then place a plant in it. Flower Pots cannot attack, and do not do anything outside of the Roof levels other than having a slight resistance to chewing. Flower Pots are required to plant any explosives like Cherry Bombs or Doom-shrooms on Roof levels. If a Doom-shroom detonates on top of it, it is destroyed in addition to creating a crater. One of the most durable anti-zombie barriers in the game combines a Flower Pot or Lily Pad (Lily Pad is slightly weaker), a Pumpkin, and a Tall-nut. Together, these plants which will hold a single regular-speed zombie for upwards of four minutes (even longer when combined with Ice-shrooms or a Kernel-pult in the same row). However, this provides less protection for its sun than a standalone Tall-nut. level in which all the plants are planted in Flower Pots (Plants vs. Zombies on the iPad)]] Note: Spikeweeds, Spikerocks, and Lily Pads can't be planted in pots, nor can Grave Busters (as Graves do not appear on the Roof). Strategy The Flower Pot can be used to slow down Gargantuars and cause Pole Vaulting Zombies to lose their pole. They can also provide a few extra seconds of defense as a last resort in Mini-games like Column Like You See 'Em. Otherwise, use it to plant on the roof. If you want to slow down zombies on the roof, a combination would be a Puff-shroom (by itself, asleep) or Wall/Tall-nut on a Flower Pot, possibly coated with a Pumpkin (which gives a three-layer defence). Zen Garden Flower Pots fill every space and contain plants in the Zen Garden. The Flower Pots in Zen Garden do not have eyes or a mouth, so they are not plants. Trivia *On the Stage 5-1, you will be provided with 5 Flower Pots on each row. You will be provided with four Flower Pots on each row in 5-2, and the rest of the roof levels would have three on each row. *They decided to make the pot a plant so it would make sense using up sun rather than money for it and so it would make sense when a zombie eats it. * The Flower Pot is one of the three plants that can preexist at the start of a level, the other are the Sunflower (Versus Mode only) and the Wall-nut (in Can You Dig It? (Hidden Mini-game) and Squirrel). *The Flower Pot moves without a plant in it, but if there is a plant, it won't move. *The Flower Pot is the only plant in the Suburban Almanac with a Roof background. This may be due to the fact that it is essential and most commonly used in this area. *The Flower Pot is actually a plant itself, according to its Suburban Almanac entry. **If you look closely, there is a sprout with leaves on the Flower Pot, further proving the point that it is a plant. However, the Flower Pot in the Zen Garden does not have the sprout, showing that it is a regular pot. **Also, if you look closely on the vase, you'll see what looks like two closed eyes and a mouth. **This might mean that he is some sort of plant that holds it's own soil. So the tiny sprout might be part of the pot. **The Flower Pot cannot be obtained for the Zen Garden by normal means. This may be due to the fact that it does not make sense to have a Flower Pot inside a Flower Pot. **It is also the only non-upgrade plant besides the Imitater that can't be obtained into your Zen Garden. *Flower Pots are the only plants that can be planted directly on the roof. This is most likely because they are pots and therefore have no roots. *The soil in the Flower Pot darkens like it is watered when you plant a plant in it. *The Flower Pot is the only plant (excluding Imitater) which can be planted in multiple tile types (ground, Roof) without the help of other plants. *An Imitater Flower Pot, when planted, will obviously have gray colour. But when you plant on that Imitater Flower Pot, it will turn orange, which is its original colour. Strangely, if you remove that plant, it will revert to gray. *The Flower Pot is one of the three plants that are not recommended in Fog Levels, the other two being the Coffee Bean and the Grave Buster. *Even though the roof is made of tiles or bricks, when you plant a Flower Pot on the roof, soil will appear out of the Flower Pot's bottom like it has been planted on the lawn. **It might be the soil falling out. *The Flower Pot, the Pumpkin and the Chomper are the only plants that do not have active eyes. *When a Flower Pot is planted, it bounces, but it doesn't bounce when there is a plant on it or when it is being stolen from a Bungee Zombie. See also *Roof *Plants Category:Plants Category:Ground-only Plants Category:Environment Modificators Category:Roof Obtained Plants Category:Specific Environment plant Category:Supporting Plants Category:Under 100 sun plants Category:Roof